Doll
For alternate, see:Wonder Alice Baby-Doll was an ex-actress turned villainess that had a rare condition that struck her when she turned five, leaving her permanently stuck in that body. After she met Alaric, however, he and Grodd made an offer to give her the chance to make her normal, as well as giving her power. The experiments resulted her in gaining the body of a beautiful 18 year old woman. But as an added bonus, she was able to transform into her ultimate beauty persona full of confidence and self-esteem. No longer Baby Doll, she renamed herself Doll. Characteristics *'Name': Mary Louise Dahl *'Aliases': Doll, Baby Doll (former), half-pint *'Age': 30s (physically looks like a teenager in her late teens) 5-6(former appearance) *'Hair': Blonde (In all forms) *'Eyes': Blue (Yellow in Hyde Form) *'Likes': Being the center of attention *'Dislikes': Not getting attention, treated like a child or a freak, being cheated on *'Family': Unknown Appearance Former Due to a rare medical condition that Baby Doll had, she looked like a small toddler, even though she was actually over 30 years old. In that form, she wore the same costume that she wore in her TV series "Baby-Doll" and talks in both her adult and baby-doll voice, depending on which voice is the most relevant to the situation. She carried an old doll of hers called "Mr Happy Head" which contained a hidden gun, with the end of the barrel disguised as one of his eyes. Enhanced Hyde Forms *'She-Hulk Hyde': *'Giant Woman Hyde': *'Doll Hyde': Background Little "Childhood" Star Mary Dahl was an actress and star of TV program, Love that Baby, a famed TV sitcom made at Gotham Studios, as the character Baby Doll. Throughout her life she suffered from systemic hypoplasia, a rare disease which stunted her physical growth at age 5. While she did not appear to age physically, her mind was that of a fully grown adult woman. She also appeared to have graduated puberty although she did not grow taller, at times when she had a clear mind she spoke with a deeper voice than her "Baby Doll" persona. In the last season of the series, Dahl complained she wasn't getting enough exposure and abruptly quit. After leaving the show, she studied drama and trained to become a dramatic actress. Her first and only job as a dramatic actress was a rendition of Macbeth which was panned by the critics. Sometime after this, she attempted to revive Love That Baby and the studios turned her down. For 10 years, Dahl lived as a recluse. Upon her 30th birthday, Mary Dahl's mind snapped. She started to act like, dress like, and even talk like and called herself Baby-Doll. With the help of her hired henchmen and her right hand woman Mariam, she kidnapped the former cast members in a convoluted attempt to restore her old TV-family, a time when she was happy. She even carried around a tape recorder to recreate the studio audience. She also intended to capture the main cast member from her last season, "Cousin Spunky", and torment and kill him in revenge for stealing the limelight from her. She also intended to blow up the cast with a cake rigged with dynamite, and intended for herself to be among the deaths. In an unguarded moment, she spoke in her real voice and admitted to how lonely she'd been after the show; then she snapped right back to "Baby Doll". Batman and Robin intervened, with Robin switching places with Spunky Spencer and carrying a homing transmitter. After he was captured, Batman was able to locate Doll's hideout. After attempting to kill Batman, Baby-Doll escaped to a nearby amusement park. During the pursuit, she ended up in the house of mirrors and saw herself in a mirror, resembling how she'd look as an adult. Her knowledge that this was fake forced her to realize that her "family" was fake too. Breaking down in the face of reality, she destroyed every mirror with her firearm before losing all will to fight and fell crying at the life she'll never have. Batman consoled her before she was sent to Arkham Asylum. Love is a Croc Later, Baby-Doll served her time at Arkham and got work as a live-in motel desk clerk. After being infuriated by an insensitive guest that recognized her, she stormed to her room to watch tv. While watching a news segment on Killer Croc's latest court appearance, Doll empathized with Croc, as she believed both of them were kindred spirits, misunderstood, "different" and shunned by society. While being transferred from Arkham to State Prison, Croc was freed by Doll who staged numerous thefts near water to play up the strategic advantage. Meanwhile, Croc planned to leave Gotham City with all the stolen gains and without Doll, who found this out and planned one last heist at Mid-River Island. She secretly planned to sabotage the Island's nuclear power plant and level Gotham and its inhabitants, including Croc and herself. However, Batman and Batgirl intervened to halt the countdown and subdued Croc before he could kill Doll. They were later sent back to Arkham. Ultimate Reconstructive Surgery Upgrading from Baby Doll to Barbie Doll Personality Skills/Abilities Powers *'Hyde Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength': In her Hyde form, she is proportionally stronger than her human form. This means that any extra strength gains as Mary Dahl through intense physical training will be amplified, making her Hyde form that much stronger. As a result of her intense training, her calm strength currently surpasses the base strength levels of the Gamma Wolves, at least while they're in a calm emotional state. Once she learns of this transformation, she began to workout with weights and got her strength up to at least class 75, but through her career she continued to lift even greater weights, and the uppermost limit of her potential remains unknown. Her strength has extended into her highly developed leg muscles, enabling her to leap great distances or heights. **'Superhuman Speed': Due, at least partially, to the great muscular strength and development of her leg muscles, she is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Stamina': Her highly advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can exert herself at peak capacity for about 48 hours before fatigue begins to impair her performance. **'Superhuman Durability': Her Hyde body is highly resistant to all forms of conventional injury. Her skin is capable of withstanding tremendous pressures and temperatures, falls from great heights, field-artillery canon shells, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining any injury. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite her body's extremely high resistance to injury, it is possible to injure her. However, she is capable of rapidly regenerating injuries that result in great tissue damage and blood loss within a matter of minutes. However, she is not capable of regenerating missing limbs or organs. Her Hyde’s highly efficient metabolism renders her immune to all drugs and toxins as well as total immunity to all known Earthly diseases. *'Size Reduction': Mary possesses the power to reduce herself to the size of a doll, making her tough to grab a hold of in a fight. *'Size Addition': She also possesses the power to increase size to gigantic heights, requiring the rapid acquisition of body mass (presumably from an extradimensional source). This extra mass fortifies all of her cellular tissue, including her bones and muscles, enabling her to support her increased weight and giving her superhuman strength and durability. Skills *'Weapons': Despite her newly developed physical abilities, has utilized a variety of weapons and equipment, including a giant, heavily armed robotic rabbit that she could use as a steed, genetically altered killer bunny rabbits, and an umbrella that fired explosive and razor tipped carrots. Equipment Relationships Mary's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Full Moon Knights Category:Alternate Universes Category:Werecreatures Category:Mutants Category:Hydes